FujiRyo Drabbles
by Wai - Aki
Summary: A collection of FujiRyo drabbles. [Drabble 5] Anomaly: Echizen Ryoma is an anomaly. Echizen Ryoma is also sneaky. Remember that.
1. But

Note: Before the Tenipuri anime ended, I started writing a few drabbles in "protest". This is the first.

Title: But  
Author: Wai  
Word Count: 438  
Summary: Fuji doesn't like unfinished sentences.

* * *

But...

It was an unfinished sentence, signifying things to come or having more things to say, yet never quite voicing them. They've become rather frequent as of late. He hears it around the court.

Low, whispering voices that have become as common as the softly blowing wind. The temperature is in constant decrease, easing them slowly into the colder season. He suppresses a shiver, not because of the cold. Because of what he hears.

_"I was so sure that we'd win the Nationals this year. But..."_

_"The senpai have been working hard and they've improved so much. We should feel confident, but..."_

_"I know Echizen said he'd come back but..."_

Each unfinished sentence feels colder than the last. It doesn't take them long to notice his presence, however.

He smiles because they expect him to. He pretends not to hear because they expect him not to. It does not mean, however, that he doesn't feel. Because every time he hears that unfinished sentence, there is a prickly feeling in his chest. Every time that name is whispered, his step falters, just slightly, though no one really notices.

They have other obligations. Their attention is shifted elsewhere these days. They can't think about the one who isn't there. They can't think about the young man who appeared suddenly at the beginning of the year and turned the tennis team upside down.

It's better that way.

He is different. He has always been different. The raw, untouched talent that he keeps inside needs to be unleashed. It needs a trigger, a catalyst. It's a chemical reaction that is inevitable, yet it's currently on hold.

He practices like everyone else. The only difference between his teammates and himself is that he doesn't think about the other tennis teams as his opponent. He doesn't think about all those great tennis players from other tennis schools, the ones who can test his strength or occupy his thoughts for a brief moment.

He thinks about the cold prickly rain on his skin, the sound of a tennis ball being hit across a wet tennis court. He thinks about the way his shirt stuck to his skin as he ran across the court. He thinks about the burning fire in his opponent's eyes. And he also thinks about the sweet taste of the rainwater in his mouth and how he wondered whether or not his opponent would taste the same.

He thinks about a tennis game under a wrathful sky. A tennis match in the rain that they never quite finished. Those unfinished sentences reminded him of that and it stings, just a little.

But...

* * *

End

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Tell me. 


	2. Drift Away

Title: Drift away   
Pairings: FujiRyo (hints of TezuAto and SaeYuu)   
Word Count: 839   
Warning: ANGST. Major OUCH angst.   
Notes: For Shaz, this is her angst bunny.  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine.

* * *

Syuusuke loved the sea. He couldn't stop taking pictures of it. Every weekend he would make the trip to the sea taking about a million pictures of it. Others considered it boring, taking the same picture over and over, but Syuusuke would always argue that none of his pictures were identical. 

Each looked different because each waves were different. One picture might _seem_ similar to another, but only eyes that were trained to catch the tiniest details would be able to see the difference straight away.

Ryoma would always complain about it, especially on the weekends when he would be at home, not away for tournaments. He would mutter under his breath about psychotic boyfriends, but he wouldn't run away. Of course, if he did try, Syuusuke would have probably catch him and put a leash on him or something. So Ryoma never tried.

The weather was cold, perfectly acceptable for mid-October. His hands were frozen stiff and he longed for his gloves, but he couldn't hold his camera steady enough with them on. Despite the conditions, he was smiling. He loved the sea.

"You're so weird." A voice came from his right. Startled, he nearly dropped his camera. He lowered the camera, looking to the source. He smiled ruefully, seeing Ryoma sitting on the railing not too far away.

"Weird? How so?"

"This little ritual." Ryoma raised his hand, gesturing the whole area. "Coming here every weekend. It's too bad you don't show this much dedication to your work. Or tennis, for that matter." Syuusuke chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's my favorite place." He said lightly, letting the camera dangle from his neck as he clasped the cold railing. "My most favorite place in the world. And I share it with you."

"Duly noted." Ryoma said dryly, rolling his eyes. "If I weren't freezing my butt off right now, I might even feel honored."

"Would you like me to warm you up?"

"Tempting, but no."

"You're no fun, Ryoma."

"You just like seeing me freeze." Ryoma accused, petulantly.

"Hmm. Maybe I do."

"Sadist."

"Oh?"

"Psycho."

"You're starting with the name-calling already?" Syuusuke asked with amusement.

"Tsch. I'm _cold_, bastard." Muttered Ryoma.

"Alright, alright. I'm done." Syuusuke said, putting his camera equipments away. "Let's go home and stay in bed for the whole day, shall we?"

Silence.

Syuusuke looked up, puzzled by the lack of answer. Usually Ryoma would jump at the chance or maybe make some snippy remark about how Syuusuke had a one-track mind. Their banter would usually continue. It wouldn't stall like this.

"Ryoma?" He asked carefully, wondering what was wrong with the younger man. Ryoma was still sitting on the railing, his gaze on the ground. He simply refused to look at Syuusuke. So of course, Syuusuke moved closer, worried.

"Ryoma?" He tried again.

Finally, Ryoma looked up. But there was something in his gaze that shocked Syuusuke.

"Syuusuke." Ryoma whispered. Syuusuke noted that his boyfriend's eyes looked different somehow. They didn't have that cocky glow that the tennis world was familiar with, or the little glint of mischief that his friends and family knew so well or even the soft--sometimes exasperated--look that only Syuusuke knew. They were softer and infinitely sad.

"What's wrong, Ryoma?" He asked, reaching forward, nearly touching Ryoma's cheek. Ryoma smiled ruefully.

"I can't go home with you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really here." As soon as the words left those lips, Syuusuke's hand reached Ryoma's cheek and then he realized he was touching air.

"Ryoma?" He whispered, eyes flying open with surprise.

"Fuji?" A different, deeper voice said softly.

"Tezuka." Syuusuke froze for a moment. "Why are you here?"

The former captain stood beside him but Tezuka wasn't looking at Syuusuke. Instead, he was looking at the railing where Ryoma had been sitting earlier. There was understanding in his gaze and then endless sorrow.

"Come on Fuji, I'll take you home." He said quietly. In all of his years knowing Tezuka, Syuusuke never heard his friend speak so softly.

"But Ryoma is-" A hand rested on his shoulder, ending his sentence prematurely.

"It's getting cold, Fuji." His friend said softly, leading Syuusuke gently away from the sea, from the railing and from the last place he saw Echizen Ryoma.

"Tezu...ka?"

"Your brother panicked when he came home and you weren't there. Saeki was rather upset too, they've been looking for you since noon." Tezuka said conversationally. "Keigo's waiting for us in the car." He sighed for a moment. "You know he doesn't like to wait."

Syuusuke chuckled with amusement. "Your own fault, you know." He teased his friend gently. Tezuka finally smiled, soft and fond with just a touch of sorrow. He sighed for his friend's benefit. When Syuusuke laughed, he kept on smiling.

Echizen Ryoma was forgotten, for the time being. And then Syuusuke would remember again and he would disappear and the cycle would continue. And they would always end up here, by the sea, the place where Syuusuke used to take Ryoma during happier times.

* * *

End

* * *

Comments? Like it? Hate it? 


	3. World Domination

Note: Because the last drabble made people sad, I'm back with crack this time.

Title: World Domination   
Author: Wai  
Pairing: FujiRyo  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist...err, I mean...Tenipuri  
Genre: Crack.

* * *

The sky was a brilliant blue, few clouds marred its perfection but the wind was doing a fine job in pushing them swiftly out of the way. He sipped his warm cup of tea with his ever-present smile on his face. 

"It's a good day today." He remarked to no one in particular. His secretary grunted. "The weather is so nice." Grunt. "I think I'll take over the world today."

"Again, sir?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed cheerfully, bobbing his head up and down in excitement, nearly spilling his tea with the movement.

"I really advise you not to, sir. Not today. Perhaps next Tuesday? Right after your appointment with the Sultan of Brunei?"

Before he could reply, however, a loud noise erupted outside of his office. He could hear his men protesting loudly, attempting to stop someone from entering. He looked at his clock.

"Oh good! He's _early_!"

The door was kicked violently open and the man of the hour stepped inside, red cloak fluttering dramatically behind him. There was a deliciously dangerous expression on the boy's face that made the General purr slightly with appreciation.

"What can I do for you today, Ryoma-kun?"

A vein on Echizen's forehead throbbed.

"_Fuji_." He hissed.

The General shook his head and wagged his finger at him reproachfully. "You know that you shouldn't call me by my name outside of the bedroom, Ryoma-kun."

"Don't make me kill you." Growled Echizen. Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed, shuffling paperwork and then rising from his seat. He stepped out of the room, dispelling any onlookers with his quiet glare and the loaded revolver in his holster. He made sure that the door was shut firmly behind him before walking off.

"What the HELL is THIS?" Echizen demanded, ignoring the secretary's quiet departure.

"Oh, are you referring to my brilliant plan for world domination?" Fuji asked innocently.

"Why do I have to wear a MINISKIRT?" Roared Echizen.

"Oh? Didn't they tell you the slogan for the new campaign?" Fuji's smile widened. "Taking over the world: one miniskirt at a time."

* * *

I hope I didn't break too many brains? Like it? Hate it? Review! 


	4. Stillness

Title: Stillness  
Author: Wai  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here.

Note: This drabble _was _a pseudo songfic. However, due to new policy, I can't add the lyrics here. Also: dedicated to Mi-chan.

* * *

There was stillness in the air. Not the kind that you would like, a tranquil air that would either lull you to sleep or make you feel good about the world. It was the kind that made your heart ache badly. So badly that you would clutch at your chest in an effort to make it stop hurting.

Ryoma's mouth was open and his lips were moving, yet there was no sound. Fuji stood mere paces away with his eyes closed and smile in place. It was like watching a silent movie, except there were sounds. There was the sound of the wind rustling the leaves and distant sounds of traffic from the main roads.

But between the two of them was this stillness that seemed to stretch across continents. And both men were afraid to break it. They were both afraid of the consequences that they would have to face if they were to speak the words.

"I-" Ryoma's eyes widened, fear gripping him as the stillness is broken. Fuji's eyes slowly slid open, waiting for the final sentence, ready to turn and leave if that was the decision.

Ryoma realized that his hands were shaking and each breath he took made him quiver. But the stillness was broken now and he was the one who broke it. They were both tired of playing this cat and mouse game anyway.

Neither had the patience to stand in the middle ground for too long.

But it was Ryoma's decision. And if he made the wrong one, their relationship might be shattered and this time irreparable. Was he willing to make that sacrifice?

"Yes."

Fuji's eyes softened and all tension faded from him. Ryoma, on the other hand, was shaking even harder. Calmly, Fuji moved closer, hand reaching out to touch Ryoma's shoulder and pull him towards Fuji.

The stillness returned. But it was different this time. There was no ache, just endless warmth, accompanied by the soft sounds of Fuji's breathing.

* * *

End

* * *

Note #2: This is actually the first drabble out of a little FujiRyo project I did in October. 


	5. Anomaly

Title: Anomaly  
Author: Wai  
Words: 435  
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is sneaky. Remember that.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. And all that jazz.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke received love letters on a daily basis. One time someone left him a love letter in his lunch box. How the person managed to do it was never clear. Whenever one of his friends reminded him of that incident he would smile and say something along the lines of, "I think a very clever mouse spoke to the kitty and they collaborated." The conversation would be abandoned within seconds.

It also wasn't uncommon for him to be pulled aside by a random girl who would dramatically declare her undying love for him. He would usually smile and bow apologetically and then cheerfully suggest that she joins his group of minions instead.

But even Seigaku's tennis genius can be taken by surprise. To be honest, Fuji had been eyeing Echizen Ryoma for some time but a very stern Tezuka had practically barred him from approaching their youngest member. And an overly concerned Oishi had all but dropped down to his knees to beg Fuji not to do anything that would psychologically scar their "baby".

Echizen Ryoma was anything but tactful, so when he finally decided to confess to Fuji, it sounded more like a suggestion to go out and eat burgers rather than a love confession.

It really didn't help that they were on their way to the tennis courts and had actually been talking about new players that have begun to emerge in the tennis scene.

So when Fuji heard "Fuji-senpai, I like you." interjected into a debate on whether or not the new players that Rokkaku had was a threat, it was as if Echizen's twist serve had knocked him in the face. And then the confession was followed by a tennis match that lasted more than an hour and life went on.

Until a week later, when Echizen declared that they should go to the movies for their first date before taking a big bite out of his hamburger.

It wasn't long before a month went by and Fuji realized that he had gone on fourteen dates with Echizen Ryoma. And it wasn't long after that Fuji realized that he was actually _dating_ Echizen Ryoma.

Fuji should have been used to surprises by this time, but when he found himself staring at his ceiling with a naked and sweaty Ryoma in his arms, he had to pinch himself, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

He wasn't surprised with a lot of things anymore because he had long since realized that the man that he was dating was an anomaly. And expecting the unexpected became yet another talent of his.

* * *

End

* * *

Comments? Love letters? Death threats? 


End file.
